wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Six
=The Six= This is a Fanfiction of the lives of my six OC's. Rainsplash, Blue Wave, Illusion, Sasla, Sunrise, Junebug, and Glass. I know that there's seven friends, but one is only brief so they weren't as important. (Or maybe I forgot about him...) Chapter 1 Rainsplash was born early full-moon. She was a RainWing. Against normal RainWing parenthood, her parents kept her egg with them, nurturing it. When she finally broke free, they showered her with love. They adored her. When she first started showing signs of her love for exploration, her parents were shocked. They wanted their baby safe, so they tried to convince her never to leave. She still wanted to go however and soon they accepted her love for adventure. Unfortunately, they died soon after from unknown causes. Rainsplash channeled her sorrow into flying, all over Pyrrhia. Her first stop was the Kingdom of the Sea. Moist and shiny, she was excited to meet dragons of a different tribe. She first saw the handsome SandWing in the Summer Palace. She'd been invited on a temporary diplomatic mission the SeaWings were trying out. It's not listed in any history books because it only lasted two years. He was talking with SeaWings and eating fish. She snorted when he tried to hide his gag. He heard and looked at her. She smiled, unable to hold back her laughter. Chapter 2 Glass had a rough childhood. His loving, sweet parents were killed by IceWings that barged into their home with no warning. They tried to take Glass, but he escaped. He made his way to the Kingdom of the Sea over many many years, making friends-and enemies-along the way. He wound up in the Summer Palace due to a diplomatic program. There he met the most amazing RainWing ever. Rainsplash. She was stunning, was the first thing he noticed. Then he realized she was stubborn, but sweet, and very sarcastic. Chapter 3 Sunrise Chapter 4 Illusion Chapter 5 Blue Wave Chapter 6 Sasla Junebug Junebug liked Rainsplash from the moment he met her. She was funny, sarcastic, and exploring! She was not afraid of anything new, she loved dragons, and had a compassionate heart. He was excited when Glass introduced her to him. She made him forget about his past. His parents' commitment issues, the traitorous grandpa, a week in jail, and so much more, including a betrayal. Her bright eyes, always daring him to join her on an adventure, her sly smiling, always suggesting something new, and her whipping tail, ready to move. She was perfect. Unfortunately, the story between Junebug and Rainsplash has been lost to the winds. Rumors have spread, but the real story only he and Rainsplash know. They refuse to tell the truth, though, so here it is. The truth. By Junebug. (A link to another version can be seen here) "So Glass, where to now?" Junebug said, breathing heavily and shaking his wings. "What, you tired?" Glass teased. Junebug grinned at him. "What do you mean? You think a flight across the continent and back might wear me out? Pssshh." Junebug scoffed. They stood there, heaving, for a couple minutes. Then Junebug started moving his wing muscles, loosening them up. "Well, I've got to go...somewhere. Bye!" Glass started to fly away but Junebug dove to fly in front of him. "Uh-uh. No way. You've been sneaking off like this for weeks now, tell me what's going on. We're best friends, we can tell each other anything." Junebug dashed in front of Glass everywhere he turned. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." Glass groaned. "Fine." Junebug waited for him to continue. "I've been meeting a dragon named Rainsplash. She loves to travel and travels back and forth between Kingdoms. Whenever she's in the Sand Kingdom, I try to visit her." Junebug was taken aback. "Wh-Why couldn't you tell me this?" Glass just looked away. "Well, it doesn't matter. I want to meet her." Glass was holding back an eye-roll. On the way toward Rainsplash and Glass' meeting place, Junebug thought about her. Why would she be a secret between them? Glass has never kept secrets from him before. He perched on a scavenger ruin, out of sight. Glass was looking behind him, probably making sure Junebug hadn't followed. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Junebug saw a stunning RainWing swoop down in front of Glass. The way she moved, it was confident and yet humbled. "Glass!" She cried. "You made it!" Junebug wondered how it would feel if Rainsplash ever greeted him that way... So it went for moons. He'd watch them meet and talk, getting ever more jealous and bitter. One day though, Glass invited him to meet Rainsplash. Junebug did, trying not to act like he already knew her. She was happy to see him. "Glass has told me so much about you," she said, almost...shy. Junebug was happy. The three hung out together often. One day though, Glass didn't show up and it was just Junebug and Rainsplash. They got to talking and then the trouble started. "You know Glass actually stole from the queen once." Rainsplash said. "Yup, that's right! Mr. Goody-two-paws isn't such an angel after all!" "What? You're kidding!" Junebug said. Rainsplash's eyes went wide. "Yes! No! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! I just got to talking and..well...oh no...Glass will kill me! You won't tell will you?" She asked. Junebug shook his head. Suddenly Glass appeared behind them. "I-I-" He stuttered. "I was walking over and I heard. You told? I thought you promised!" Junebug tried to defend Rainsplash. "She's sorry. She just forgot. It slipped and it was only me! I won't tell!" "That's not the point!" Glass spat. "I trusted her and she broke that trust! And why'd she even bring it up? Is she angry that I'm so 'perfect' all the time? Just give me a break!" He stormed off. "And you should be angry too! She told me one of your secrets too!" "What?" Junebug cried, whirling on Rainsplash, who was now cowering behind a sand dune. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought..." Junebug followed Glass and they never saw Rainsplash again...or at least for a while. Junebug forgave Rainsplash, but Glass didn't. Junebug was never told, but always assumed that that wasn't the first secret Rainsplash had spilled. =Part One= Who knew a dead fish loaf could cause such havoc. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)